


Room Service

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is determined to make sure Bones enjoys shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

It had taken a lot to get Bones to agree on Risa for shore leave. Hell, it always took a lot to get him to agree to go on shore leave at _all_. This time around, Bones had wanted to stick around the ship and get some "important work" done, as if Jim was really going to take a vacation without him. Then Bones had said he'd consider it if they could go to Georgia, but they visited Georgia and Iowa every year. Jim wanted to do something different. He'd thought Risa was an inspired choice, what with the whole "pleasure planet" aspect and all, but Bones kept up his grumpy demeanor, from the moment he stepped on the shuttle to the moment he snapped at the girl at the front desk of their fancy beachside resort.

"She was making eyes at me," Bones groused as they went up to their room.

Jim rolled his eyes. "This is Risa, Bones. Everyone makes eyes at everyone."

"Well, call me old-fashioned, but that doesn't seem right to me."

They got to their room and Bones began to unpack methodically, shoving folded shirts and pairs of pants into drawers. Jim sighed and sat on the bed.

"Bones, you need to relax." Jim grabbed one of the brochures from the bedside table, reading through the list of services that the resort offered. "I'm going to order something special for you from room service."

"Goddamn it, Jim. I don't need a damn pedicure."

"I wasn't exactly thinking in those terms."

Bones grunted as he finished unpacking. He put his bag away and crawled onto the side of the bed that wasn't occupied.

"All I need right now is a nap, Jim. Okay? So why don't you run off and find a sexy, naked co-ed sauna somewhere, or whatever it is they do in this place, and I'll stay right here and get some shut-eye. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, just peachy," Jim muttered.

"Great."

Jim huffed and flipped through the brochure again. Risa wasn't going to be any damn fun at all if Bones wasn't willing to cut loose a little. Plus, Jim didn't want to run off to a naked co-ed sauna; he wanted to go to a naked co-ed sauna _with Bones_. Or do any other number of things with Bones. Like a Vulcan body painting class or one of the live shows they held after sundown.

"Hey, maybe I'll order you a sexy hot oil massage. I bet that'd help you relax, huh, Bones?"

Jim looked back at Bones on the bed and saw that he was already fast asleep, face half-buried in one of the fluffy pillows. Well, maybe he'd been right about needing a nap. Still, Jim thought with a smirk, he could certainly give Bones a nice wake-up call. He found the room's comm and messaged the front desk as quietly as he could, then headed downstairs for a swim.

Forty minutes later, Jim made his way back to their room, whistling and rubbing his hair with the fluffy towel he'd gotten at the pool. He noticed the "Do Not Disturb" sign on his room door as he approached, which meant that Bones' present had safely arrived. Jim thought about following the sign's order and finding something else to do in the interim, but hell, this was his room. Plus, it would probably be prudent to make sure Bones hadn't broken half of the fixtures in a fit of rage upon receipt of Jim's gift. If anyone could get pissed off about a sexy massage from room service, it'd be Bones.

The door didn't make a sound as Jim carefully unlocked it, tiptoeing his way inside. It was dark aside from some sort of ethereal blue light propped by the side of the bed, likely something that they used to set the mood. The air was warm and saturated with the sweet scent of the hot oil, nothing too pungent or cloying. From Jim's stance by the door, he could make out Bones' profile and the slope of his muscled chest; the masseur's slender fingers running all along Bones' body, from shoulders to waist to strong thighs. Bones arched and let out a low moan that most certainly was _not_ the reaction to your average getting-the-kinks-worked-out massage. Within seconds, Jim had a tent in his swim trunks because, well...fuck.

This was hot.

His first instinct was to remain by the door, out of sight, and just let Bones enjoy the ride. But then Bones groaned again as the masseur presumably did something very nice, and Jim let out the faintest of whimpers, passing a palm over his crotch. The masseur looked up from between Bones' legs and gave Jim a knowing smile, beckoning him over. Jim swallowed and debated staying where he was before he realized he'd have to be _crazy_ to sit on the sidelines. And while he tended to act crazy in a number of scenarios, sexy times with Bones were never among them.

Jim slowly approached the bed, unable to take his eyes off Bones. He was completely caught up in whatever the masseur was doing down there, his head thrown back and eyes closed. The soft blue glow behind Bones illuminated his features and cast a shine on the slick curvature of his open mouth. Jim swallowed. He wanted to touch Bones' mouth, wanted to slip his fingers between those inviting lips. The masseur reached up to tweak Bones' nipple and caught Jim's eye. Bones cursed under his breath and the young man gave Jim an encouraging smile. Jim licked his lips and nodded once, then pressed his fingertips to Bones' bottom lip.

"Fuck, Bones," he whispered.

Bones opened his eyes instantly, pinning Jim with a look that set off a heavy throb between his legs. A mere second ticked by before Bones had his lips wrapped hungrily around Jim's fingers. He gripped Jim's wrist with one hand to hold him still, working Jim's index and middle fingers with the same finesse he reserved for Jim's cock. A fresh burst of the scented oil hit the air as the masseur applied more to his hands, and Jim gripped the edge of the bed with his free hand. He thought he couldn't take much more before he had to do something. Then Bones slid his tongue between Jim's fingers, licking tenderly at the sensitive skin there, and Jim awkwardly pushed his trunks down with one hand, deciding that the time for action had come.

Jim climbed onto the bed, not daring to pull his fingers out of Bones' mouth. Bones uttered short, rhythmic grunts that made it clear he was getting fucked _somehow_ , whether the masseur was using his talented fingers or a device. Either way, Bones was definitely enjoying himself, sucking on Jim's fingers as if his life depended on it, the vibrations of his noises making Jim shudder down to his toes. Jim straddled Bones' chest carefully and began to jerk himself off, watching Bones' expression shift in the blue light. He was so close already, it was insane; Jim had to keep himself from fisting his cock tightly and going to town, so it wasn't over before it began.

"Bones, look at me," Jim ordered. Bones opened his eyes and swept his gaze over Jim, dark and delirious, his hips bucking. Jim adjusted his stance, leaning forward for better leverage, spreading his legs wider.

He gasped loudly when he felt a slick finger press against his exposed entrance, then run down to his taint. The masseur. Holy _fuck_.

The guy was angling for a big tip; that was for sure. Just like that, he was fucking both Jim and Bones at once, and Jim's head spun with how ridiculous yet _incredible_ it was. Bones was close to release; Jim could tell from the flutter of his eyelashes and the graze of his teeth against Jim's fingers as he lost control of his reflexes. Jim pulled his hand away and slid his spit-damp digits over Bones' nipple and that, combined with the masseur's magic, was enough to throw Bones over the edge. He came with a broken cry and Jim felt his world tilt off his axis when the warm splash of Bones' come struck the small of his back. The masseur had worked two fingers into Jim's ass by now and he fucked back on them as he jacked himself, no longer holding back. The fingers inside him curled in a perfect thrust and Jim jerked into his fist, throwing his head back and coming in spurts over Bones' chest.

Jim swayed slightly and tried to remain upright as the masseuse carefully withdrew his fingers. Then Jim let gravity take over and dropped down to the bed, his head foggy with the buzz of his fading orgasm. He was vaguely aware of the sounds of the masseur cleaning up, the quiet open-and-shut of the door as he took his leave. Jim shifted down so he was eye-level with Bones and pressed his nose to Bones' jaw, listening to his slow intake of breath. He sighed happily as Bones' fingers sifted through his hair.

"So," Bones murmured after a while. "Risa."

"Risa," Jim affirmed. He smiled slightly. "Good idea?"

"You've had worse."

Jim knew high praise from Bones when he heard it. He made a pleased sound and shut his eyes, already thinking of all the room service he could order in the morning.


End file.
